I Don't Care Who are you Really, I always Love You
by TsubasaPotter
Summary: First short story crossover Dream High/Harry Potter with Draco/Hye Mi Pairing


Korea, what a beautiful country! I'm enjoyed myself in this country, five years after the war. Well, I want to move there, after many things about war in England before, my family now ruined. My father was died and my mother was married the other man. I don't like that man, and I don't want to live in England while Potter and his cronies, Weasley and Granger, become powerful to rule the Ministry. Ah, I wish there are many wizards and witches in Korea, maybe I can visit to the Korean Ministry of Magic too.

I'm walking in Seoul, with so many Muggles walking around there. Maybe you are asking why I don't bother walking in Muggle area, just because I'm pureblood wizard, but I don't care. I just want to know reality of Seoul. Until I bumped a girl in front of shop.

"Ouch! Watch where you going!"

Of course I don't understand her language because she speak in Korean.

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

That girl... I looked at her, she has beautiful face with brown hair-long . But she got hurt because I bumped her so she don't smiling to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." I said to her. I want to smile, but I can't. She's so gorgeous!

"Well, I don't care, foreigner," said that girl so harsh to me. "You are so lucky I'm not kicking your foot!"

What did she say? How dare she can be so rude to me?

"Look, do you understand me? I said I'm sorry, you know?"

"Oh yeah, you said sorry, right?" said that girl rude. "Out of my way!"

I stiffened and stepped aside. How rude! But I don't care, so I continue my way.

Five days I'm in Korea. I got wizard friend from Korea when I living here, he is Kim Min. Kim so happy to introduce me about Korean culture and food. I ate Kimchi, spicy and delicious. I like it very much. Not just that, I ate the other Korean foods too. But, I can't recognize their names. In the evening, we take a walk and we enjoyed ourselves until we saw something in front of us. There are many people gahther around and I want to see what's happening there. So, I walking there and I just watched them! Five peoples, sing and dance and many people cheered them. I don't know what is this song until Kim tell me the song title is "Genie", sing by some Muggle girl group named Girl's Generation. Well I don't really care about the name of what Muggle say, but my eye stopped at the girl. Her! She is the girl who I bumped five days ago. She wore yellow jacket and her smile so charming. She can dance and sing. Wow, her voice is good...

Wait! What just I said? How can I be interested with Muggle? She is Muggle, Draco Malfoy!

Yeah, she is the rude Muggle girl and I want give lesson to her! But Kim bring me to leave. I smirked, one day I will meet that girl.

"What is that building?" I asked to Kim, two days later. We just leave the Korean Ministry of Magic after bussiness matter.

"That? Kirin Art School. Why?"

"What's that school?"

"Just a Muggle school. I heard Kirin is the school where many Muggle celebrities and singer from Korea was study there. But I don't care, we are wizards right?" said Kim to me, but I'm not hear him, because I am looking the girl in bridge, holding something like pot and the girl who walking alone in the bottom of bridge. I'm so scary what I see, that girl at bridge want to throw the pot to that girl head!

"Watch out!" I ran to her, not hearing Kim warning. I grabbed that girl and I can feel that pot just hit my head and darkness coming into my head, into my eyes...

"Hye Mi, is he alright?"

"This is my fault..."

"Hye Mi, this is not your fault."

"But, he's got hurt because of me..."

"At least, he saved you. Do you know him?"

"I think I saw him somewhere..."

I opened my eyes so slowly, and I'm in strange place, with my body in bed and I looked the room. There are four peoples, of course I can recognize Kim, but I don't know the others...

"Are you alright...?" said the girl to me. My eyes widened.

"You..."

"You can still know me?"

"You alright," I tried to smiled at her.

"Why do you save me?" asked the girl.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow. "That because you can get hit by that pot."

That girl is silent and she speak, "Thanks..."

"You're welcome..." I smiled.

"My name is Go Hye Mi, this is my friends, Song Sam Dong and Jin Guk..."

"Draco Malfoy..."

Well, that our first introduction, our first meeting...

For five months, we always together. She is being nice to me, always sing to me, with her beautiful voice. I don't know with her looking rude side, she also have nice and kind manner inside of her. We become friend and Hye Mi is my first time friend of Muggle. Yes, she don't know yet if I'm a wizard. I can't tell her, because I'm afraid she will leave me, and she will insult me, accused me being crazy. I can't tell her anything about my real identity. But, she doesn't care about my background. Maybe, in England, they will call me the traitor Malfoy because he befriend with Muggle and and disgrace the name of Malfoy family, who always being pureblood and looked down at half blood, mudblood and Muggle. But, I don't care. I lived in Korea now, not England anymore and that was rubbish at all Maybe Potter was right, how suffering he is in the Ministry to reform about blood status and anything corrupted system in the Ministry.

Well, back to story. I think I like her very much. Support her in the stage before she perform and give her a flower as the gift, who I created myself without she knowing. She looked happy when she accepted that flower. After she performed, we take a walk to enjoy fireworks in Han River, Seoul at night. We enjoy and happy to watch. The love in my heart is blooming. My love to her... She is beautiful, pretty and nice girl.

"Go Hye Mi, I love you..." finally after five months I can say this to her and she accepted me. We kissed each other...

"Hello, Draco."

I was surprised to see this! What is she want from me? How dare she come to me?

"Pansy, what are you doing here! How do you know my apartment?"

"Well, Draco, I'm almost desperate to search you for five months. But I found a clue, that you are living in Muggle suburb in Seoul! What a surprise, you live with Muggle, Draco?" said Pansy to me.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to speak with you, please, Draco..."

"No, the answer is no!" I said to her.

"What, do you not want to become my boyfriend? I like you since Hogwarts. How can you be so rude to me, Draco?"

"Yeah, I don't care. I have girlfriend, so go away from me!"

"Girlfriend! Who is she?" demanded Pansy.

"Not your bussiness!"

"Draco..."

We stopped speaking and I see Hye Mi in the corridor. Her face was worried. I'm guilty and Pansy is smirking so evil.

"Hye Mi..."

"Who is she?" Hye Mi asked.

"No, she just..."

"She is my fiancee, Muggle girl," Pansy said evil to her.

"What Mugg...?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Stop it, Pansy!" I screamed to Pansy. I pushed her and grabbed Hye Mi's hand and bring her go away from Pansy.

"What is Muggle? I don't understand..." said Hye Mi. I'm so gulity, look she is so innocent. She does'nt know me. I don't tell her the truth about me, so... "I'm sorry..."

What a surprise, I'm crying and Hye Mi erase my tear with softness of her hand in my cheek. I told her about my real identity and I waiting her reaction to me. Hye Mi embracing me, and she said to me, "I don't care who are you really, wizard or not, I'm still love you and I want with you forever..."

"Me too, Hye Mi, I love you too...

THE END

I'm sorry for my bad English, because this is my first time.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by Rowling and Dream High is owned by KBS TV. But I'm not from Korea, just from the country far south of Korea, thank you


End file.
